Once in a blue moon
by Insane-Penguin-Fan
Summary: Warning: This is random so don't read if you don't like. Kowalski and Private are fighting again. Will Rico and Skipper ever get them to stop?


I: now don't blame me here. This is first off humanized and totally random from my brain. Anyway here is why it's random. First off skipper is the father of two kids. The oldest is named Private who is 6. The youngest is Kowalski who is 3. Rico is also the mother, and a girl. Kowalski also happens to be a girl. Marlene is their babysitter, and Julian, mort, and Maurice are their neighbors… so yeah random…

Summary: Kowalski and private are fighting yet again. Will skipper and rico ever stop them?

Characters: skipper and Kowalski, rico and private

Pairings: Skico, Kowalski/Tyler, and private/Savannah

OCS: Tyler (neighborhood kid), Savannah (Marlene's sweet little daughter), and Daran (a town villain)

Chapter 1: first fight

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper was sitting on the couch watching TV. Skipper is an average man with black messy hair, and deep blue eyes. He is currently in a white tee, and some ripped blue jeans. The TV system was set to a typical football game considering it was Sunday morning. There was cheesy popcorn and potato chips on the glass table. Suddenly skipper heard a crash from the kitchen. Skipper sighed, and sat up. "Get out here!" skipper yelled to the kitchen door. Private and Kelly (yeah Kowalski isn't really a girl name) slowly came out of the opened-framed door.

"What are you two doing?" skipper asked them while frowning at their misbehavior. Private was an average sized 6 year old boy with short black hair, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a messy blue shirt, and small blue shorts and tennis shoes. Kelly was a small 3 year old girl with long black hair, and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a small pink tank-top, and a jean skirt and red flat shoes. "She stole my fire truck and made me hit into the cupboard!" private shouted as he pointed to Kelly. Kelly looked smug and crossed her hands over her chest.

Skipper sighed again, and settled back into the white couch. "You're both grounded…" skipper said; it was obvious he had said this before. "What no fair!" Kelly yelled. "Kelly give private his truck back, and go to your room" skipper said as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one. Kelly shoved the truck into private's chest, and stomped her way out of the living room and up the stairs to her room.

"Private go to your room too!" Skipper said quite impatient. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth, and started smoking it. Just then Rica (again Rico isn't a girl name) happened to open the door. She is a tall women with black hair tied into a ponytail and baby blue eyes. She is wearing a yellow doley shirt, and a purple long skirt and red high heels. "Hey boys" she said as she saw Private and Skipper in the living room.

"Private I said go to your room" Skipper said quite annoyed at Private for not listening the first time. Private quickly dashed out of the room, and up the steps. "Why does Private have to go to his room?" Rica asked Skipper curiously. "He and Kelly were fighting again" Skipper said as he stood up, and gave Rica a welcome home kiss. "Well what were they fighting about?" Rica asked Skipper as she started heading for the kitchen.

"Oh Kelly took Private's truck, and made him crash into a cupboard" Skipper said as he smoked a little more. "I really wish you'd stop smoking, anyway I hope it wasn't my china cupboard" Rica said as she entered the kitchen. 3 seconds later a scream was heard from the kitchen. "You two are grounded for two weeks!" Skipper shouted up the steps, and ran into the kitchen.

"All my china is broken!" Rica said as she slightly cried. "Man that cost me 300 bucks" Skipper said as he kneeled down beside Rica. Skipper pulled Rica into a hug as she cried onto his chest.

Skipper just had one question left in his mind. Why did Private and Kelly always fight?

I: well this story is just a random thought so sorry if you don't like it. My brain is a mess currently…


End file.
